


No Longer a Secret

by m4rk4yong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Seo Youngho | Johnny, Minor NCTO21, Phone Sex, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), dom kun, overuse of the word baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4rk4yong/pseuds/m4rk4yong
Summary: Mark hadn't put much thought about his relationship with Kun, not till he realized that they haven't actually announced their relationship to the group and it ends up eating up the two more than they thought.(Sorry, summary is more interesting than the story or maybe it leads on? Idk, I suck at summaries.)





	No Longer a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first work on ao3 and I'm really happy with what I wrote so I hope you guys enjoy it. This pairing is supper underrated and I wanted to add to the tag, before you read it there will be not so pg content, so I advise you to click off if you don't like that content. This was read but not proofread and any grammar or any other mistakes is my bad, but I wanted to post this as it was so I hope you understand. More notes at the end!

“Are you going to be busy for a while?” Kun asked he held Mark closer to himself, they were in Kun’s room while the younger members are having a sleep over together, the older members went out to drink, and everyone else was in their own rooms.  


“Yeah, we’re going to be doing a world tour soon and then I’m going to be preparing for NCT Dream’s first full album and maybe we might get the chance to do NCT 2019, who knows what they’ll do for that album.” Mark said in a soft voice, the non-stop schedules are going to take a strain on him, especially since the time he got to spend with Kun was some months ago and he really needed to blow off some stress and the few moments that they had together does only so much.  


“I’ll always be there to support you, you know that, the members are all there for you. Make sure to take care of yourself though, you know we hate to see you not properly taking care of yourself.” Kun said as he adjusted Mark in arms so that he could lift Mark’s face up to peck him softly on the lips.  


“I want more kisses; I haven’t seen you in months.” Mark whined as he turned around, getting up from his position and putting his legs on either side of Kun’s waist, leaning down to kiss him with more power.  


Kun laughed at Mark’s antics before placing his hands along Mark’s waist as a gentle reminder that he’s still in charge, even if they were just kissing. He let Mark have his way for a bit, letting him domineer the kiss as he let their tongues go into a gentle dance, soon he parted from Mark so that they both can breathe before going back to more leisurely paced kiss.  


“I still want to do more.” Mark whine softly, after he broke from their kiss, trying to grind down on Kun with a little bit more force than he intended, but it made Kun let out a groan making Mark smile.  


“We can’t do anything baby, not for a while. You have to leave tomorrow, and if they catch you limping management is going to get mad.” Kun replied, as he looked at the small bruising of Mark’s lips from the few minutes of making out.  


“I can suck you off instead, that way I wouldn’t have to be limping.” Mark supplies quickly, trying to grind down on Kun, but he held Mark in place, knowing Mark’s tricks by heart by now.  


“No, you also have an interview, they would know something was up if you show up with a hoarse voice when you didn’t any schedules beforehand.” Kun replied in a calm manner before kissing Mark quickly to get rid of the pout off his face.  


“Fine, but how will I get off when I’m going to be away from you for months again?” Mark whined before lowering himself onto Kun like a blanket before relaxing against him.  


“You know the answer to that, why don’t we just cuddle for the rest of the night, you still haven’t decided if we could announce our relationship to the others yet, do you want to wait when we do NCT 2019 activities or do you want to do it now?” Kun asked in a serious tone, as he gently rubbed Mark’s nape, he didn’t want him to get worked up when it’s supposed to be a relaxing day before the months of activities are about to start.  


“I’m sorry for keeping our relationship a secret from our members for so long.” Mark began to say, he felt bad for doing so but he had been questioning a lot things in his life and with the number of activities he’s a part of, he never had the chance to really think about revealing his relationship with Kun, it ended being a secret by accident.  


“It’s okay, baby. You already went through a lot, we can wait a bit longer, promise me you won’t think about it too much during your activities, I want you to focus on that instead and make sure to rest properly.” Kun said, resting his hand on Mark’s neck while his other hand rubbed soothing circles along Mark’s back.  


“I promise, wake me up before everyone else though, I still have a little bit more to pack, I don’t want to be late to the start of our promotional activities.” Mark said softly before placing a kiss on Kun’s neck.  


“Of course, baby, goodnight.” Kun said, he didn’t want to say I love you just yet, they barely get to spend time together and the last year or so have been a slow buildup of trust, even though they had done many things together, they haven’t said “I love you” just yet, incase their relationship doesn’t turn out the way they had hoped, or at least Kun hoped. He doesn’t what Mark thinks about their relationship, he always busy and the times they had together was to blow of some steam, and Mark would always keep a lot of things to himself. Kun stilled his thoughts for the night, he had Mark in his arms for the moment as he was happy with that, he fell asleep for the night with thoughts of Mark in his dream.  


~  


“Why are you so grumpy? The day barely even started old man.” Ten teased as he sat down at the kitchen, stealing the food from Kun’s plate as he stared at the plate.  


“Don’t you have a schedule to get to this morning?” Kun replied as he snatched the fork from Ten’s hand to start eating his own food.  


A few moments of silence pass, Kun could practically feel the calculating look Ten was throwing at, trying to figure out why Kun was acting more grumpy than usual.  


“Did something happen last night?” Ten asked at last, keeping his tone light and demeanor cool.  


“No.” Kun said a second too late and too quiet for Ten’s liking.  


“Something did happen.” Ten stated, this time without hesitation, causing Kun to flinch a tiny bit, it wouldn’t have been noticeable to most people, but after being friends with the other for years and being observant to how others react, Ten practically knew how to read him, and almost everyone for that matter in way that scared the members sometimes with how observant and accurate Ten could be.  


“Yes, something happened but it’s not entirely bad, just tiring.” Kun explained after taking a few moments to gather himself, he didn’t think he would this much of a mess after Mark left, they tried to spend as much time together, but it wasn’t enough to ease Kun, hiding their relationship was also just an extra stress added on Kun when all he wanted to do was talk about his baby since he works hard all the time and pulls everything off given to him, but he had to remain neutral so that their relationship doesn’t slip when Mark still hasn’t given him the okay to tell the members.  


“Are you going to tell me, or do I have to pry it out of you?” Ten said teasingly, trying to ease the tension that seemed to take up Kun’s body, but it hardly had any effect.  


“Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine, besides we have to focus on our activities as well.” Kun said, before he swiftly left the kitchen after putting up his dishes.  


Ten watched Kun silently as he left, making a note to make sure their leader takes care of himself, something about the whole interaction just screamed that Kun was going to snap, hopefully it would be only among the two of them because their schedules are packed for a few months and no one can stay sane for so long in those conditions.  


~  


“Hey Mark, are you okay?” Johnny asked as Mark laid his head on his shoulder, they had just finished filming for NCT 127 HIT THE STATES in Johnny’s hometown Chicago, but Mark wasn’t his usual self, touring had taken it’s toll on the members, this Mark though, was much more quiet and not as bubbly when the camera turned off.  


“I’m tired.” Mark said quietly, not wanting to tell the truth behind why he wasn’t his usual self, he hoped no one would notice his before but Johnny was practically family to him so it should not be a surprise that he picked up on Mark’s change in behavior.  


“Do you want to go for a quick drive? Take some things off your mind?” Johnny suggested, Doyoung already fell asleep as soon as the camera turned off, drained as well from the tour as everyone else, plus this is the first proper rest that they had where they weren’t in a tour bus.  


“Yes, please.” Mark said quietly, getting up and following Johnny to his car, making sure he had the spare keys to Johnny’s house before they left.  


They drove around the neighborhood for a few minutes discussing where they wanted to go and decided to go to the park that they didn’t get the chance to film at for the video.  


“Do you want to talk about it?” Johnny had asked once they had walked around the park for a few minutes in silence.  


“No, I think I’ll be fine.” Mark said quickly, not really in a mood to talk about it, even though he knew he should address it before he breaks down, he was terrified of how the others will react to his secret-that-wasn’t-supposed-to-be-a-secret.  


“Mark, look at me.” Johnny said softly, placing his hand on Mark shoulder to make sure he paid attention to him.  


“I’m sorry, maybe I’ll tell you soon, but I need to think about it.” Mark said with a terrified expression on his face as he looked at Johnny.  


“It’s okay, I’ll always be there for you Mark, don’t worry about it too much.” Johnny said, quickly engulfing Mark in a hug, as if to protect Mark from whatever’s putting him in such a state, Johnny made a promise to himself to take care of Mark even more from now on for the rest of the tour. Mark was practically family to him, so seeing him be so scared about something is really unsettling for him, but he knows Mark is strong and will get over it, the only Johnny can do is to make sure to be there for him.  


~  


“I think I figured out what’s been bothering you for months now.” Ten said as he sat next to Kun on his bed, they had finished the last of their schedules for the past few months, but Kun had been different all that time and got worse and worse as time passed, and Ten had to figure it out before Kun snapped. It took him a while to gather information since everyone was busy with schedules but after months of calls with Johnny, Ten thinks he has something worth asking Kun about.  


“Shouldn’t you be in bed? It’s pretty late out right now.” Kun said, turning away from Ten, not particularly interested in a conversation with how tired he is from everything.  


“It’s about Mark.” Ten said without any hesitation, and he knew he got something right because Kun had stopped moving as soon as he heard Mark’s name.  


“What about Mark?” Kun said after some moments of tense silence passed, his tone gave away that he felt something other than indifference, there was a slight air of hesitation and fear to the words and it worried Ten more, it seemed like something really big happened.  


“He’s been different since the tour started, even though it’s their first world tour, he acts very different once he is off the stage and off camera. Everyone is worried about him, but once he started Dream activities, no one has been able to get to him and his feelings, he’s locking himself again Kun.” Ten said in a serious tone, there was worry and hesitation in his voice, he didn’t exactly wanted to say all that but he felt that there was something bigger happening and that Kun is involved or at least knows what’s happening to most babied and loved member, Mark.  


“Where is he right now and what is he doing?” Kun asked as he sat up straight, fear evident in his eyes.  


“He’s in the US for the event where Dream became the ambassador for whatever it’s called, he should be awake at the moment.” Ten said, worry and concern overwhelming him, it’s the first time he saw Kun in such a state, not even getting the chance to debut properly or the time he got to debut with Wavy as their leader got him as scared as this moment, he hoped things will get fixed soon.  


“I’m going to call him, keep this between us, go to bed now.” Kun said as he rushed up from the bed, putting on some clothes and grabbing his keys before leaving Ten confused in the room.  


“I need to message Johnny as soon as possible.” Ten said to himself before following Kun’s orders, he really hoped things will be better tomorrow morning.  


~  


“Mark, you should call him at some point.” Johnny said, Mark was currently in the waiting area as the Dream members all took turns to get their makeup done for the event they are about to do. Mark was already done way before everyone else because his nerves made him show up early, but now he regrets it as he in on the phone with Johnny.  


“What if I mess up or what if he gets angry?” Mark asked quietly, as he sighed, sitting down on the small couch in the tent, the kids outside the venue can be heard a little as they got excited about seeing a kpop performance for the first time.  


“You need to be honest with him, I think Ten already told him something was up with you.” Johnny said calmly, hoping it wouldn’t freak Mark up.  


“You what? Kun will definitely be angry with me, I haven’t given him an answer yet.” Mark exclaimed, hoping he wouldn’t be heard by anyone, luckily, he was alone in the tent, but things can change on a dime, especially with this news that Johnny talked with Ten, who would tell Kun.  


“Ten doesn’t know your relationship with Kun, he might have an idea, but he hasn’t outright said anything to me.” Johnny explained, he knew Ten was smart, but he also knew that Ten wouldn’t just outright say something unless it was needed to be expressed.  


“Okay, I’ll try to call him after we get back to the hotel. I don’t right now is the best time; we are about to begin the event.” Mark explained to Johnny as his nerves finally began to die down, he really hoped Kun would call him later because he might not call Kun once he gets back to the hotel.  


“Okay, I believe in you Mark, you got this, now go perform your heart out!” Johnny said excitedly.  


“Bye Johnny, thanks.” Mark said before ending the call, praying things will turn out good, with the performance, with Kun’s reaction and most importantly their relationship.  


The performance ended without a problem and the Dream members were all tired by the time they got to the hotel, Mark got lucky this time around and got a room to himself and he was equally excited but really nervous. Ten had texted him, saying that Kun left the dorm to go call him, he had an idea of what might be the topic, but he had sworn to Johnny not to say anything till Kun and Mark talked it out and will wait for the news tomorrow morning. Mark sucked in an uneasy breath as walked out of the bathroom, he had decided to freshen up for bed before Kun called him so that he was as comfortable as possible for when the moments comes.  


“Here we go.” Mark sighed to himself as he laid on the bed before answering his phone.  


“Hey baby.”  


~  


“Why didn’t you tell me you were getting worse.” Kun asked in a calm tone, not wanting to freak out the other when they have a lot to talk, it should have been face to face but the issue was eating at the both of them to the point that where they had to address it as soon as possible.  


“I could ask you the same thing.” Mark said quietly, still not wanting to be the first one to bring up the issue at hand.  


“I’m sorry.” Kun had said at last, he was at a rented-out house, laying in bed, he wanted to get away from the others in the dorm to do something, but he wanted to wait till their serious conversation came to an end.  


“I’m sorry too.” Mark said quickly, wanting to do something more than just the conversation that they were having at the moment, the texts they send to each other doesn’t match up to hearing each other’s voices, especially when they haven’t done anything in a while.  


“Why?” Kun had asked, trying to keep his head clear, hearing his baby’s voice after a long time of just texting each other, he just wanted to do something instead of just having this conversation.  


“We should say it soon.” Mark said with a bit of certainty that wasn’t there before when they had this conversation before.  


“I agree.” Kun said in a gruff voice as he imagined what Mark looked like in his hotel room, laying on his bed in his pajamas, maybe…  


“Does anyone know?” Mark had asked interrupting Kun’s train of thoughts, even though Mark had the same thoughts about Kun, he was more worried at the moment as he played with the hem of his shirt.  


“Yes, you know them as well.” Kun had figured out that Ten probably knew of their relationship with the help of Johnny, those two were the closest to either himself or Mark so they probably talked to each other about what’s happening.  


“I figured since they were close.” Mark had huffed out, he wasn’t surprised that Johnny told Ten about what’s going on, but he had at least didn’t tell Ten about their relationship, till Mark at least had his talk with Kun first.  


“Do you think?” Mark asked a moment straight after, he hadn’t thought about it too much, but now it came to his head.  


“I think so.” Kun had replied, not really caring much.  


“We’re going to be okay?” Mark had asked quietly this time, the urge to do more was still ever present but he just wanted to make sure things were okay before asking.  


"We’re going to be okay.” Kun had said quickly to ease Mark’s worries, he knew that Mark could be insecure about what he felt when he starts to lock himself up.  


“Could…could…we do something?” Mark had asked after silence had engulfed the two, at the moment he felt better, but he really wanted to do something while he had the chance.  


“Depends on what you want baby?” Kun had already figured out what Mark wanted to do, but he wanted to tease him while he could.  


“Could you… guide me on what to do M-master.” Mark had stuttered as he whined into the phone; Mark was already half-hard as Kun talked to him, but he didn’t want to do anything till their conversation was over and when he had permission.  


“Of course, baby, you’ve been such a good boy, working hard on every activity you’ve done, I think you deserve a treat, could you strip for me baby?” Kun said as he sat up on the bed, wishing he could see Mark right now instead of just hearing his voice over the phone.  


“Could Master strip with baby too?” Mark had asked softly, he wanted master to be on the same page as him so he wouldn’t feel as embarrassed.  


“Of course, baby, I’ll be doing the same things as you if it makes you feel better.” Kun said in a soothing voice as he began to strip for his baby.  


“I would like that, thank you Master.” Mark had said, he never forgets to thank Kun whenever he does something for Mark.  


Both Mark and Kun quietly, but quickly undressed themselves and they got ready on their respective beds for what’s about to happen next.  


“What should I do now Master?” Mark asked as he bit his lip, feeling nervous once again as he felt the cool air on his now freed cock.  


“Could you slowly stroke your cock for me baby?” Kun asked he imagined what Mark looked like as he puts his own hand on his cock, happy to do something to relieve the stress he felt.  


“Ma-master.” Mark moaned lowly as he slowly run his hand along his cock, wrapping his hand firmly after a few strokes, pleasure shooting through his body, not being able to anything for months made him feel a bit more sensitive than usual.  


“Baby, I need you to follow my directions, do you understand?” Kun moaned out, as his cock was already leaking precum from the few strokes and from the lovely moans his baby made.  


“Please go faster Master, I really need it.” Mark had responded as he slowly picked up his pace, the head of his cock was leaking a lot, even though they barely started he really needed the release, time really made Mark sensitive and impatient now that he finally got what he wanted, not exactly but this was close enough for him.  


“Stop what you are doing.” Kun said firmly, he knew Mark was going to be impatient, but he still wanted to reward Mark after all the time they spent working, this wasn’t going to be a punishment, just a little reminder of who’s in charge.  


“I’m sorry Master, baby really needs this, baby misses you.” Mark had stopped instantly because he knew Kun would punish him if he continued his behavior the next time, they would meet but he really wanted to be relieved now.  


“I miss you too baby, but you need to follow master’s orders or else you’ll be punished. Baby wants to be a good boy for his Master, doesn’t he?” Kun said asked as he felt his cock twitch from the words of his baby saying he missed him.  


“Yes, baby wants to be a good boy for his Master, please let baby continue, I promise to follow master’s orders this time.” Mark whined as he felt a little ashamed for going ahead of master when he’s doing it for the both of them.  


“Thank you for keeping your manners baby, we can start faster this time, but baby can’t cum till Master does, could you be a good boy and follow master’s orders?” Kun said as he went back to stroking his cock, this time with more fervor and force.  


“Y-yes Master.” Mark answered, not saying much more after he starts stroking himself again, not wanting to disobey master’s orders he was more focused on his actions.  


For a while, no words came from either people as they were more focused on chasing the sensation and feelings of pleasure, getting lost in each other’s noises as they got closer and closer to release, Kun had almost forgot that he gave an order to his baby till he heard his voice from the phone again.  


“Master, I’m so cl-close, please let baby cum.” Mark whined as he felt the need to release getting harder and harder to control.  


“I’m so close baby, you can hold out for Master, be a good boy and hold out for Master.” Kun said, he knows Mark can hold it for him, he was already close before Mark said anything but now, he really wanted to cum from hearing how desperate his baby was.  


Kun might have felt ashamed for releasing just a few minutes later, but he couldn’t make his baby wait any longer and the feeling of being able to cum after months of not doing anything sent him into a state of bliss.  


“You can cum now baby.” Kun groaned out soon after releasing, his baby deserves his reward.  


“Thank you, MASTER!” Mark had nearly yelled as he was just moments from releasing after hearing Kun orgasm and his groans really did the trick for Mark as he felt euphoric for being able to release.  


“You did such a good job baby.” Mark heard after a few minutes had passed, his head needed time to get back together after what he felt.  


“Thank you Kun, thank you.” Mark said after a few more moments of catching his breath, he was glad that Kun’s voice always brought him back to himself after moments like these where he didn’t have someone to look after himself.  


“No worries, baby, make sure to take care of yourself and clean up. I know you have a lot more schedules up ahead of yourself.” Kun said calmly as he talked to Mark, he didn’t get up to clean himself just yet, he wanted to make sure Mark was in his right state of mind to take care of himself.  


“I’m okay now, you should go to bed now, it’s really late for you.” Mark said, always happy with Kun.  


“Good night baby.” Kun replied with a warm feeling in his heart.  


“Good night Kun.” Mark responded with warmth radiating from his heart.  


The words “I love you” almost slip from either’s mouths as the tension they felt all those months finally died down, although there was more to worry about, the validation they felt at the moments washed away all those negative feelings and as soon as they could get the chance to say it to the members, and underneath it all, they knew it would be okay.  


~  


“I did not expect that at all.” Yuta said bluntly after a few moments of silenced passed when Kun and Mark dropped the bomb that they were dating.  


“That’s rude to say!” Doyoung hissed before hitting Yuta on the arm.  


“I think we all agree.” Heachan said as he recovered from the initial shock of the news.  


“Do you really think that we aren’t a couple?” Mark asked confused, yet relieved that the members aren’t rejecting them, at least not outright.  


“No one said that, it’s just unexpected that you two would end up together.” Taeyong explained as he analyzed the two from the couch across them.  


“Do you accept us and our relationship?” Kun asked, Mark was curling up in his arms, trying to hide his face, as he got more nervous and scared.  


“That’s too cute.” Jaemin cooed as Kun whispered to Mark and rubbing him neck, calming Mark down after he let out an embarrassed whine at Jaemin’s comment.  


“Of course, this would never change our view of you, we’ve been through so much, we wish only the best for you and we want you to be happy.” Jaehyun said, happy for the couple and soon everyone else was voicing their support, the couple finally relaxed and happy that their secret relationship was no longer a secret and that they were accepted.  


“Excuse me, may I have your attention.” Johnny said as he held Ten’s hand, both Mark and Kun talked about their relationships together with Johnny and Ten and thought it was best to let everyone know about their relationships at the same time to make things easier.  


“Yeah, we are also in a relationship together.” Ten announced with much more confidence than Kun and Mark had, now their relationship didn’t receive as much attention causing the couple to frown.  


“No offense, but you two are so whipped for each other, it wasn’t a surprise to anyone.” Winwin had said without any emotion in his voice.  


“Hey.” Ten had begun to pout before being kissed by Johnny.  


“We have children in the house!” Taeil exclaimed as he threw a pillow at the couple.  


“Uh, now that you know, we’ll see you all later.” Kun said, quickly pulling Mark out of the room as the rest of the members protest about their leave, they were all curious about their relationship.  


“Use protection!” Lucas had shouted, getting horrified looks from the two youngest members and high-fives from the rest of the 99-liners.  


~  


Mark was a blushing mess since they had left from the dorms but during the moments after where they were in the rented-out house for their time together before NCT 2019 activities started, he and Kun were happy that they were no longer a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I might plan for a part two, but no promises, if I do a part two it will be fluffy because I don't know how to actually write sex scenes. My respect for writers increased even more because trying to format and doing this on this website took me forever and I suck at technology. I hope you all still enjoyed nonetheless, if you have something negative to say, don't say it, criticism is nice but being rude isn't, so be nice! Oh, if I missing any tags that should be there, let me know and leave any questions you have in the comments. Anyways, hope you all have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> My twitter is @ pcslalt


End file.
